pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Re: Reply Thanks for deciding to do it :). You forgot one thing though... you forgot to submit the JS for review :P WolfLord 315, Forgetting to sign your signature, So you note it X, thought i let him know, Kind regards.._Trainer Micah (talk) 05:11, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Message from Hiatt Grey It was aired on tv on that same day! Scenes The reversion of your edit is because the scene crosses over two chapters. It's better to do that. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:37, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:46, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, can you comment on the promotion of Dragon and Kyurem too. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:04, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually, it doesn't matter as they already have enough support to be accepted. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:06, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Disambig temp Do you remember about a disambig temp I was talking about a few months back? I know how it can work and it leaves the disambig name for search purposes. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:42, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:49, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Will do. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:17, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Done. Check it out. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've just realised what you mean by recap. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:24, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::Do you approve of it? Also, can you process Dragon and Kyurem's user requests. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:37, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:35, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I think they would be viewable and the disambigs can be left for search purposes. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:53, October 25, 2016 (UTC) New Chatmod The chat has usually been empty lately with the exception of Felix Vašečka and misbehaving users. Would it be okay if you were to promote him to chatmod so that he'd be able to deal with these user please? Most of these misbehaving users don't listen to him just because he has no right above them, but if he becomes a chatmod, they'll be able to listen to him. On top of that, he's very well behaved and also has lots of modding experience from other wikis. Please consider promoting him. Thanks. WolfLord315*Talk*�� My Wiki ��*Message Wall*CC Profile*Discord Server 11:28, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat mod Thanks a lot for doing this! I really appreciated it :) WolfLord315*Talk*�� My Wiki ��*Message Wall*CC Profile*Discord Server 11:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Problem Quintonshark8713 has been making unneeded edits by adding unneeded to categories to pages and lots of them too, leaving me to have to revert all of them. His most recent category he created isthis category. He has also been adding false info to pages such as Palossand, where he added a gender ratio category for it when it is clearly says it has none. He has been warned several times by not only me, but another user as well. The user needs to be blocked. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:02, October 24, 2016 (UTC) hello adminRandall Keith Orton 07:08, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Orange and Purple Just so you know I have caught that Flabebe stalker and it evolved into a Floette and then a Florges. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:40, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Adding my name Hey Energy, can you please add my name to the list of chat moderators on the page where are all the admins, rollbacks and chat mods? Thank you very much. Felix the Zorua (talk) 11:12, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Checkuser request Hello! So, about a couple days ago, Felix and I banned a user named Dawn Archerhikariberlitz because she wouldn't stop cussing after we told her to. This was her second ban for it. Ever since then, she has been socking a lot. Now there's this new user, ErikaG253, who just created an account within a couple minutes of the other sock accounts, that were banned before ErikaG253 was created. She claims to be just a new user and not understand what a sock is, but we banned her just as a precaution and she's not happy about it. Can I request for you to send a to Staff to confirm if she is a sock of Dawn Archerhikariberlitz or not? Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 16:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) User Rights Can you process Dragon and Kyurem's requests. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:34, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:19, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Info I'm responding to your message to me. No offense, but does it matter if images have info? I'm just asking.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:13, October 28, 2016 (UTC) I did revert vandal edits when someone put gibberish on pages. Please can I be rollback? I did get 3 votes, no denies. Isn't that eligible?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:14, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Powerstaark We got a problem. Powerstaark is speculating again and he called me a hypocrite. No one has ever called me a terrible name like that on this wikia. No matter how hard I try, I can't get him to stop. I have never seen this kind of behavior on this wiki before. If he keeps this up, I'll end up losing my mind. Can you please give him either a warning or maybe block him for a month or so? Because I can't put up with him any longer. DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:24 October 28, 2016 (UTC) I think Spore is right. I have checked and Deoxys first moves are confirmed. Ones Powerstaark put are not.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:29, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay Oh, ok. I understand. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 20:32, October 28, 2016 (UTC) PokePower I have a plan to revive it, but I will let you know of them at a later date. I've written this to let you know. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:28, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Project If you don't mind, please join this forum to tell me what you think of the project I am working on. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:29, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Talk Well I had a feeling that you may disapprove of my project or at least be neutral which you seem to be on some points. You try and point out out that things will be too much work, well maybe if you guys got things done years ago, you wouldn't have had to worry. I've been here for less than a year and made tons of useful edits. Organization is key. Images should always be sourced. That's the proper way of doing things. And if a person reuploads a different image, they have to change the source. I can admit that it is ironic that now I am proposing to remove the gallery subpages when I worked so hard to get the consensus, but it is what it is. It might take a while to finish this project, but it will work out in the long run I can assure you. If you are so worried about adding content to pages, then why don't you do something about it and why don't you get on the user's who create a page and put zero info in a page, even when only a small amount is actually needed. I wouldn't propose an idea that wouldn't be helpful, you should know that. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:02, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that. I should've checked. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:19, November 1, 2016 (UTC) PokePower? What is PokePower? The link on your userpage does not work. [[User:BooKyloRen|'kylo']] ♞ disneyelena of avalorcalvin and hobbes 13:14, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Stubs Hello Energy. I wonder if you would want a category rename about "Articles that need more informations". I think "Article stubs" it's better and more reliable. What do you think? ~ Doork was there. Request for review Hi Energy X. I just took a look around, and the wiki is looking very good. The main page looks good, and the mobile main page looks good too. I also like the font (Open Sans) and font size being used on articles; it makes the content very easy to read. I did find some minor things that can be improved. First, a non-admin user's name on his/her user page is hard to read, as it's dark red on a dark blue background (example). Even on admins' user pages, which have bright orange for the user name, the name after "aka" is dark red on blue. It's especially hard to read on a Content Moderator's user page, such as User:Ellis99, which is dark green on dark blue. Here's the CSS needed to adjust those colors: For the user name .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info h1 { color: ______; } For the "aka" name .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info h2 { color: ______; } Also on the user page, the header links (Profile, Talk page, etc.) are a little hard to read (black on dark blue). I see that this color is already customized at MediaWiki:Wikia.css using this CSS: #WikiaUserPagesHeader > div > ul > li> a { color: #000000 !important; } Lastly, I noticed that when Template:Empty is used on a page with a tall infobox, such as Pokémon Sun and Moon, it, and all content below it, is pushed below the infobox. This can be fixed by adjusting the template's width value from 75% to 65%, which will allow the template to fit in the space to the left of the infobox. I hope those suggestions are helpful. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a3/Fandom-Staff.png (talk) 15:24, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Categories Um X do agree with Rai's idea? I think the galleries are better. I think they should stay.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:49, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Highlights Can you sort out the highlights of the names, they aren't working properly. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:11, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :All. When I hover over them, they look like normal user names (the italics work though). Ellis99 Volcanion 11:13, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll try. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:19, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Still the same. It was okay before. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:20, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Now no-one is highlighted. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:26, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::It's the same as when I start the conversation with you now. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:29, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'll ask Lord to sort it out as she's done in the past. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:38, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Can you help me? Energy X. Sorry to bother you. But I think I broke my user page. Can you fix it or ask someone to help you fix it? Thanks. Pomi098 (talk) 23:23, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Sorry about that I make mistakes sometimes. Thank you for fixing it. Sockpuppet's or No Hi X, Can you check these two users Rystrouse & Rystrouse Renewed to see "if" there Sockpuppet's by the same user Rystrouse? I think he/she may have Sockpuppeted his/her account. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 12:47, November 7, 2016 (UTC) '' I see, ''I got your message and i see, Thank you for checking. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 02:46, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Excuse Prof. EX I was wondering about the pictures I uploaded yesterday, to get to my question; why did you delete them or were they copied and renamed? I would like to know.--Ibarber (talk) 13:00, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Alola series Hey since Ash is starting fresh again can someone put all his Flying pokemon into Oak's that's Talonflame Hawlucha & Noivern in his party i solidly can't wait for next weekend, So you notice kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:04, November 10, 2016 (UTC) '' Cosmog evolutions? On the Cosmog page it said Cosmog evolves into Cosmeom which evolves into Solgaleo/Lunala. I'm pretty sure this isn't correct, because apparently Cosmeom isn't on the Pokemon website, and also, Sogaleo and Lunala are legendaries, meaning they can't evolve, unless things change in Generation VII. IS this info confirmed? MORE unconfirmed info?!?! Hello, I have seen a lot of unrevealed info lately. Like Pikipek's evulutions, Crabominable, Mareanie, Shiinotic, Salazzle, Dhelmise, Marshadow, Alolan Diglett, Alolan Geodude, and the Ulta Beasts types. Is this info confirmed? GeoDash! (talk) 15:18, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Rachin123 Could you remove Rachin's right since he has decided to leave this wiki? I am not able to remove them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:42, November 11, 2016 (UTC) User, Dominick2405 is underaged and stated he is only 11. ItsZikari failed to stop a problem on one of Dominick2405's posts, saying "You're a liar. Leave this wiki id you're gonna lie. . .", "(-_-) Words may hurt, but the amount of cringe you're causing me hurts even more", and he continually unlocked/undeleted the post even though there was a lot of insults being thrown around. FortifiendWolf called him a "weakling" and "he isnt much gifted by nature". sorry to annoy you Billvee (talk) 13:07, November 12, 2016 (UTC)Billvee Ultra Beast pages How do you think we can make pages for all of the Ultra Beasts without using the PokeBox template? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:51 November 12, 2016 (UTC) :Well, one thing is that they are not Pokémon, but Ultra Beasts. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:15 November 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Image I was finding an English logo for the Sun and Moon series and this is all I could find. I didn't know it was fan made.--Jokeman20 (talk) 18:56, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello Energy X..I know you are probably really busy..But i would like to report Fairytailanime Pikachu Reason : Constant spam, even after being warned to not do so.. Thanks in advance and thank you for your time -Tom A.K.A FortifiendWolf It's Tom again.. I would like to report Fairytailanime pikachu..again Reason : Underage, look at her bio Check out Fairytailanime pikachu on Pokemon. http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/u/30495401 Thanks in advance, And thanks for your time - Tom A.K.A Fortifiend Wolf Hello Energy X, I hope i do not disturb Could i please apply for disscussions mod? Please..I really want to be one..Atleast for trial...I will prove that i will make an Excellent mod..So i could be mod for much longer.. Thanks for your time, Tom A.K.A Fortifiend Wolf Hello Energy, its me again.. Tom i would like to report Mickymon for extreme verbal violence ( He even topped Dewwble ) he did say things about mating with someone's mother , and mating with someone's sister in bathroom Well, you are admin, you ca find it. Peace. Tom A.K.A FortifiendWolf Sun and Moon I don't think Litten (anime) and Mimikyu (anime) should here yet. We don't know they'll wild or owned or even a big role. Flitter seems to think they will. What do you think? You seem to charge in of things. You always prefer to wait for the episode to load. We had the same problem with Ash's Gloomy.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:24, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Mainpage Redesign Hey there, Energy X. Hope all has been well! Very excited for Sun and Moon coming out later this week!! I know I mentioned it briefly to you in the past, but I'm still very interested in working on a mainpage redesign of the Pokemon wiki. At the moment, the main page is pretty bare bones and I'd love to pull in some more navigation elements, galleries, and category lists to help people find specific information easily from the mainpage. I'm going to start drafting up a mock on my sandbox - I'll borrow as many current visual elements as I can to best show ya how the changes will look. How does this sound to you? If you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see implemented, don't hesitate to let me know! Take it easy. '''TheBlueRogue' •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 17:01, November 14, 2016 (UTC)